


It Happens to the Best of us

by ProstheticLoVe



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Post Season 3, Smut, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProstheticLoVe/pseuds/ProstheticLoVe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan catches Veronica doing something embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens to the Best of us

**Author's Note:**

> Just another November Vmficrecs challenge that turned out pretty smutty. The Prompt was: 6a. "H-how long have you been standing there?" Of course this was the first thing to come to my mind. Set directly after the cafeteria fight scene in Season 3.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" she demanded feeling her face already turning red. She stared at Logan in the doorway and in any other situation she'd find his deer caught in the headlights look funny, but not tonight. He stood gazing at her as if he'd never seen her before. She noticed that his eyes were dark and intensely burning into her, cutting her until she felt like she couldn't breathe. This was the most embarrassing moment of her life hands down and that includes all of the vicious pranks the 09ers performed on her in high school.

Logan opened his mouth to respond and then closed it not knowing what to say.

Veronica waited impatiently to see what lie he could come up with, but in the meantime she slowly removed her hand from under her blanket and tried to pretend she hadn't just been touching herself with him on her mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Veronica wasn't sure what to think after watching the fight between Gorey and Logan. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face though, and she knew that said something deeper than she was willing to look into. She didn't want to condone Logan fighting, but seeing him stand up for her and take vengeance made her feel some type of way that she wouldn't openly admit. No boyfriend except Logan stood up for her. Duncan stood ideally by, Piz was weak, Troy and Leo hardly counted. Logan was the only one who fought for her and she realized with growing trepidation that he was it. He understood her morals, her need for vengeance, her anger, all of her issues, and what made her tick. He had the uncanny ability to look right through her and down to her soul, something that had driven her away time and time again. He was able to see her and that made her nervous because if he could see her, he could hurt her.

Immediately after Logan left the cafeteria Veronica felt the urge to go after him. She took a step forward to do just that when Piz blocked her way.

"What was that?" he asked nervously.

"Just…Logan." Veronica said quietly staring after his retreating back.

"I should go." She added moving to go around him. She felt blinded like she always did when Logan was around or in trouble. One of the other things that scared her about him was that he was able to make her so single minded. Logan was in trouble, he was hurt, he was in a fight; she had to help him. She always had to help him or talk to him even when a boyfriend was trying to talk to her.

"What about lunch?" Piz asked continuing to block her path.

She sighed moving her eyes away from Logan since he'd finally turned a corner and disappeared.

"Listen—"

"You're going back to him, aren't you?" Piz asked watching Veronica already getting ready to run after Logan.

Piz was seriously in the way, why hadn't I seen it before? Piz doesn't scare you like Logan does, she thought. Piz doesn't make you open up or hurt you emotionally or even really know you enough to break your heart like Logan does, a tiny voice whispered in her brain.

"Piz I—" she began and then cut herself off not knowing what to say.

He looked away from her and shook his head. "You know, Wallace told me not to get in the way. He said you two were made for each other, I'm starting to get it now." He bitterly.

Veronica gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, for what it's worth."

Piz shrugged and looked away from her angrily.

She took that as a cue to move away from him and after Logan, but by the time she'd gotten out of the cafeteria and down the hall he was nowhere in sight.

After leaving Piz in the cafeteria and looking all over for Logan she decided to stop at the Sak-n-Pac and pick up a large container of Hubby Chubby ice cream before making her way home. She wasn't depressed about Piz breaking up with her; the event would rarely make a mark in the secret diary she kept hidden in her vent. Yes, she had a diary how else was she able to keep track of all of the big events in her life, and the cases she worked on. She liked looking back through her recorded life and seeing what made her happy and what didn't as well as her failures and triumphs. That's probably why she didn't care that Piz had called her out on still being in love with Logan. She was kinda already aware.

She was now finally able to admit it after watching him beat up Gorey. God, there was probably something seriously fucked up with her that she just realized she was completely in love with Logan after he had beaten up yet another person for her. She knew she loved him before, how couldn't she? She knew it deep down, she was just afraid of it, now she was finally ready to face it head on. She was done with running and hiding. She was finally ready for Logan and what could happen between them. It would be different this time she knew that or maybe she just wanted it to be different this time. She needed it to work.

So the ice cream was to help wallow in the pain she'd caused the people she loved. She'd hurt her dad's chances at becoming Sheriff again, she'd told Logan to never speak to her again, and she'd almost gotten Mac in trouble. She'd been screwing up a lot lately and now that Piz broke up with her she felt like she could kind of finally see clearly now.

The excess of sugar would of course help too and then she'd approach the damage from a new angle and fix things. Or at least that's what she told herself. She just needed one night to let loose and to wallow in her pain. She was thankful that her father was out for the night; either avoiding her or actually chasing a bail jumper she was unsure. She fell into an uneasy slumber around ten with dreams of Logan telling her she'd missed her chance.

The dream started off innocently enough. Logan and her were in bed together, a dream that had occurred enough times in the past and then the scene would shift and they'd be having their Madison fight. It would shift again and she was watching him try and fight Gorey, but something went wrong and somehow Logan was the one laying on the floor bleeding everywhere. She rushed to him to help him up and then they were lying in bed again making love.

She awoke feeling hornier than she had been in a long time. The last time she had felt this undying need within her was the last time she was with Logan. Since they broke up rarely did she feel an unquenchable thirst for someone to touch her. Granted, when she saw Logan in their time apart she still felt that desire to be with him and touch him, but then the image of him and Madison would appear or he'd be with Parker and her day dream would be shattered. She knew it was wrong since he was with Parker and she was with Piz, but maybe now if she could talk to him maybe they could try again.

"Fifth time is the charm." She mumbled staring up at her ceiling. She listened to the quiet sounds of the house for a minute reminding herself she was completely alone. She looked over at her clock and saw she'd only slept for about an hour and a half and it was only thirty minutes to midnight. Without thinking too much about what she was about to do she closed her eyes and let her mind drift back to the dream she was having.

In her mind she saw Logan down between her legs licking, sucking, and touching her enough to make her come undone within seconds. The image of him down at the apex of her thighs and looking up at her with complete adoration made her knees fall open. She let her tiny hand slide under her pajama pants and underwear. She began to softly caress herself and let her mind continue to linger on the image of Logan doing this himself.

In her mind Logan moved away from her thighs and slid up her body until his lips found hers. They shared a long lingering kiss one that tasted completely of him and her tangled together. She let out a breathy sigh and began to move her other hand to her breasts so she could fondle herself the way Logan did to her. In her daydream Logan positioned his length at her heat before thrusting slowly into her. As her mind conjured up the emotions and feelings of her dream Logan her fingers pushed into her and she let out a frustrated sound at how they didn't fill her like his cock did. Regardless she began to move her fingers in and out of her as her thumb massaged her clit trying to find the release she so desperately wanted.

She let out a breathy, "Logan" feeling the tell-tale signs of her orgasm coming on before letting out a low moan. An additional whimper of the name of the only man who could make her feel such a mixture of colossal emotions was released from her lips when she finally came.

As she slowly came down from her high she opened her eyes and blinked in the darkness realizing that it wasn't as dark as it had been before. She let out a low sigh and sat up slightly taking notice that her door was open and light was trickling into her bedroom. She froze noticing that there was a shadow in the hallway. She felt her face flame up hoping to God that her father hadn't just caught her pleasuring herself. As she stared at the shadow the figure stepped forward and she felt that she was going to die of embarrassment. Logan stood in the doorway staring at her in amazement.

"H-How long have you been standing there?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well?" she demanded crossing her arms across her chest to block out the embarrassment.

"I uh I came to apologize. Your door was open." He stated watching as she slide out from under her blankets and came to the doorway. He was still dazed at what he'd just witnessed and completely turned on.

"And you couldn't knock? You just had to come in? Why didn't you announce yourself?" she demanded trying to ignore what he'd just walked in on.

"Well yeah…it was open." He said wanting to make a snarky comment, but still unable to clearly think since all of his blood was already south. He looked down at her with a longing he had so diligently tried to contain, but just seeing her draped in the moonlight pleasuring herself with thoughts of him was too much. He needed her to forgive him. He needed her back with him. He just needed her.

She looked away feeling terribly self-conscious and pretty much like she wanted to throw herself from her apartment building. He would never let her live this down. First of all he had caught her pleasuring himself, so he was bound to make a snarky comment about Piz not doing it for her and second he – Wait! Had he heard her breathy moans of his name? Yes, definitely never living this down, she thought looking everywhere, but at him. Think V, what do you say to the ex-boyfriend who you still have feelings for who just walked in on your pleasuring yourself.

She had already started off angry and now she had to make sure he wouldn't leak a word of this to anyone.

"D-Did you hear anything too?" she asked quietly having to look away from him since she was so embarrassed.

He was quiet for a minute and when she couldn't take the silence anymore she looked up at him. Their eyes sizzled with yearning as they met and slowly he moved his head downward and she moved hers up. Their lips met in a delicate kiss, which prompted Veronica to move closer. She wrapped her arms around his waist needing to be closer.

Logan's lips were soft on her's and quickly she needed more. She wanted to feel the hard plains of his chest. She needed to feel him inside her. She pressed herself against him and deepened the previously delicate kisses. Their lips melded together in a tantalizing kiss and Veronica let her hands wander underneath his shirt needing to feel the skin she had missed so desperately. She let out a similar moan to what she'd made before and he finally pulled her closer. It seemed like her sounds finally snapped him out of whatever daze he'd been in and he backed her against the archway of the door pressing her firmly into the wood.

She could clearly feel his erection pressing against her belly and that only made her want him more. She nipped at his lower lip prompting a moan from Logan and she smiled enjoying the long missed sounds he made. Without thinking too much about what she was doing she yanked the shirt from his chest only separating from his lips long enough so she could pull the material away from his body.

He seemed to take that as his cue to let his hands roam underneath her shirt stroking the supple skin of her breasts and stomach. When she let out a noise of approval he discarded her shirt like she had his own and then lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her back to the bed throwing her down on the mattress. She grinned at him in the darkness and watched with hooded eyes as he took his pants off along with his boxers. When he was completely naked in front of her she took in the sight memorizing it, like he would do with her. She needed to remember this moment, incase – anything could happen, she knew that and what if this didn't work out she thought in agony, she needed to remember just incase. She reached out for him and he crawled onto the bed with her and sat between her legs. He jerked her sleep shorts off her legs and he gazed at her with the burning desire that he only gifted her with. She stared up at him waiting for his next move, but he seemed to be cherishing the moment just as she had done minutes before.

"Are you sure?" he rasped.

"Yes, positive." She whispered scooting down the bed and closer to him. His eyes glowed in the darkness and she could feel him looking into her all the way down to her soul. She knew sitting there with her legs spread before him why she'd run from him so long. That look on his face right there was why, the pure unveiled love he freely gave to her.

Sometimes she felt like she didn't deserve it, she was too broken, too untrusting, too many things that she felt were beneath him. She knew that he felt that he wasn't good enough for her, but sometimes she felt like too. She was a bitch, she got jealous, and crazy about work. But she also knew that he was the only one for her, the only one she could be completely herself around and he wouldn't judge. Just like she'd seen the worst of him and she still wanted him, still loved him despite everything. They were enough for each other, really.

He broke the eye contact and moved to duck in between her legs, but she stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

"No. I-I w-want you inside me. Now." She choked out.

"Veronica—"

"Please, Logan. I-I've m-missed you." she whispered so quietly she knew he may not have heard.

He was quiet for a minute and then he moved forward to press a hard possessive kiss against her lips. She leaned back taking him with her and let her legs go to his waist curling herself around him.

He positioned his cock at her entrance and then pushed in hard and fast knowing without asking how she wanted it. She let a cry escape her lips, but when he moved to withdraw from fear of hurting here her arms tugged him forward and her legs locked around his waist not wanting to let him go. Their eyes met and then he began to move trying to keep his rhythm steady. He started off slow wanting them both to adjust before finding the hard and fast rhythm they both needed at that moment. She matched him on pace and he buried his head in the crock of her neck sucking on that spot that made her go crazy.

"Logan, God—" she cut herself off by finding his lips and pressing a hard kiss there matching his earlier possessive one.

"Fuck. You feel so good." He said speeding the pace up and moving one hand away from her to descend to where their bodies were connected. He pressed his thumb against her clit and began to move with the rhythm they had set. He could feel the beginning of her orgasm coming on with the continuous flutters of her inner muscles and then all of a sudden she began to spasm around him taking him in deeper.

"Logan!" she moaned pulling him closer to her as she finally found the pleasure she so desperately sought. He continued to massage her clit and pound into her searching for his own release. It was barely a minute later when it hit him and he shot his wet hot seed into her. He collapsed and rolled off of her feeling sweaty from their act of love and completely limp at finally coming home.

They were quiet for a few minutes before Logan finally broke the silence.

"I heard you." he said looking over at her with a knowing smirk.

She blushed and he marveled at how he could make her turn so red even after they had just banged each other's brains out, and she was laying naked beside him.

"Asshole." She muttered tucking herself into his side and throwing a leg across his.

"Whatever would Piz say?" He commented looking down at her.

She looked up at him surprised by his words. She didn't say anything for a moment instead choosing to watch him. When he looked away and began to make movements to get out of bed her grip on him tightened.

"Wait, don't go." She said keeping her grasp on him tight.

"Veronica, you're with Piz. I'm not – I'm not going to be your dirty little secret. I think we are past that stage." He said giving her a forlorn smile.

"But I don't want this to be a dirty secret. I just want you." she said watching as he froze.

"Piz and I are done…after seeing what you were willing to do for me…I mean, I don't want you to get hurt…I just…" she stuttered trying to find her bearings.

Logan sighed and settled against the wall her bed was pushed against. "Veronica, I can't keep doing this. I'm not with Parker anymore because I still love you, but if you aren't ready—"

"I am ready. I really am. Seeing you in the cafeteria, I mean, it's going to be difficult nothing with us is easy, but I want it to work this time. I've been such a complete idiot about all of this, it's just…" she stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"Everything with us is so real. It's scary and the things I feel for you they're scary too. Piz and Duncan and all the other nice guys are safe, but you're – you're like fire and when I touch you I'm afraid I'll get burned, but that doesn't mean I want to stay away anymore." She stopped talking for a minute and he waited knowing she had more to say. "I'm not angry about what happened in the cafeteria. What I said to you about us being done was stupid, I don't think we'll ever be truly done. I was more amazed someone was willing to do that for me, to fight for me. It makes me love you more than I already do." She whispered finally looking at him square in the eye. "I'm sorry for being such an awful girlfriend, but sometimes I would see you with other people and they'd make you so happy and after everything that had happened I thought about how I couldn't make you happy, how I wasn't enough to make you happy." She said feeling completely exposed by this point.

"Well I wasn't exactly the most honest with you, especially when I knew how you felt about honesty." He admitted sheepishly.

"I love you, Logan. I know I never said it before, but I do. I always have, I just don't trust myself with you and sometimes hearing the words aren't enough, sometimes you have to show them too." She said reaching out to touch his face.

His eyes drifted closed and she smiled seeing the content look on his face.

"You scare me too, you know." He said quietly.

She smiled slightly and tilted her head. "How? Because I always know when you're lying."

"Because of how easily you could disappear from my life. I don't think I deserve you most of the time and then when I disappoint you I feel like I failed you. That's why I didn't want to tell you everything because I didn't want you to know what a screw up I was. How could you love me when I'm such a jackass." He said laying back down next to her.

"I don't know if you know this, Logan, but I'm kinda a bitch." She said smiling and leaning forward to kiss him on the lips.

"But you're my bitch and no one gets to call you that." he said remembering what Gorey had said in the cafeteria.

She cuddled into his side and closed her eyes feeling drained both emotionally and physically. "And you're my jackass, but I love you anyway, don't ever doubt that. Even if I don't say it, it doesn't make it not true."

"You really love me?" he asked bringing a hand to her head and softly playing with her hair.

"I wouldn't keep coming back if I didn't. Actions speak louder than words, Logan." She said smiling sleepily.

"I like words, Veronica, it's just who I am." He said quietly.

She was silent for a minute, "Compromise then, I'll tell you I love you and you show me." She said tightening her hold on him.

"I might be able to live with that." he admitted pulling the blankets over them.

They were quiet for awhile, the words Veronica had just said spinning around in his mind.

"Ronnie?" he asked looking down at her.

"Hm?" she mumbled.

"You do make me happy, really happy. The happiest I've ever been."

She didn't respond and instead snuggled closer to him and he watched her for a minute unable to believe this was happening. When he had ingrained the image in his head and let himself close his eyes only to be broken by Veronica's soft voice.

"Thank you, for what you did today." She whispered groggily.

"You're welcome, bobcat." He replied before placing one last kiss on her forehead and going to sleep.

The End


End file.
